carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proposal (1985)
Plot Overview Alexis and Dex return with the ailing and unconscious King Galen. Galen will get the best medical care possible in Denver. Meanwhile, Blake, who has just returned from Los Angeles, has excellent news for Alexis : Fallon is alive. But she has amnesia and cannot remember anyone, even Blake. Alexis, as her mother, wants to fly off to Los Angeles to see Fallon. Blake convinces her to remain in Denver. Alexis actually listens to Blake and agrees to stay in Denver and focus on Amanda and her marriage to Michael. Michael and Amanda are still having marital problems. Blake believes that with Galen being alive that things should be better between Michael and Amanda. Michael, on the other hand, believes that Dex is the problem and demands Dex to leave Amanda alone right after showing his gratitude to Dex for saving his father's life. Alexis speaks to Amanda about making things work with Michael. Amanda, instead, pouts about Alexis not being there for Amanda when Amanda was a child. Alexis is tired of hearing such nonsense. Alexis commands that Adam make his marriage to Claudia work even if the marriage may cause tension between Adam and Steven. Adam promises the marriage will work, but it does not stop Adam from antagonizing Steven over it. He keeps needling Steven that he has Claudia (and Claudia has a real man) while Steven's boyfriend is dead. After a run in with Sammy Jo, Claudia is determined to longer be the poor little Carrington. As luck would have it, Walter Lankershim left her the Lankershim 1 oil well in his will. Just like Sammy Jo, Claudia can become a self-sufficient woman based on inheritance. The new oil baroness has agreed to move back into the mansion. Now Steven has both ex-wives living in the same house with him. Someone in Los Angeles is trying to buy stock in Dominique's record company. Blake believes that it is Jason Colby who is doing it to squeeze Dominique and pressure Blake on the pipeline deal. Either way, Dominique does not like it. When Adam presses her for information about Garrett Boydston, she over-reacts to Adam's request of information on the man. Then, Dominique gets it together with Adam and assures him that she really does not know the man. Rita wants this scheme to end. She can only keep Blake off for so long. Not only she does not want to sleep with Blake but she is afraid that he will figure out it is not Krystle after making love. Sammy Jo agrees. But Joel is not going for that since he wants a lot more than just a cut from Sammy Jo. Joel is going to act in this farce, also. He will pretend to be Rita's doctor to help her with her headaches. Thus, it gets Joel into the mansion. Joel and Rita show affection while in the mansion but L.B. gets to see it. Rita tries to make an excuse of why she was kissing Joel, but the little boy does not believe it. Joel tells Rita to handle the young boy. At the same time, Joel gives Rita a barbiturate to give to Blake at those moments when Blake is feeling amorous. L.B. is about to tell Steven that he saw Rita kissing Joel, but Rita enters at the right moment and tells Steven that L.B. is now going through a lying phase. Steven feels that they should just ignore his lies until he gets over it. Later, Rita drugs Blake with the barbiturate Joel has given to her. Meanwhile, back at Delta Rho, Joel continues his creepy obsession with Krystle. Krystle asks for a television and wants to know if Blake was sent the ransom note. Joel refuses because if Krystle has a television, she will know that no one knows she has been kidnapped. With Galen safe and being in the United States, Alexis is very concerned with Galen's recovery. More concerned than she is about her marriage to Dex. After a business reporter gives inklings that Alexis may become Queen of Moldavia, Galen promises Alexis to make her the most powerful woman in the world - an idea that intrigues Alexis. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * George Hamilton ... Joel Abrigore * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Joel Fabiani ... King Galen of Moldavia * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * William Beckley ... Gerard * Michael Prince ... Dr. Webb * Freddye Chapman ... Nurse * Tracy New ... Photographer * Julie Inouye ... Reporter #2 * Terrence E. McNally ... Reporter #1 * Ben Marino ... Security Guard #1 * Ashley Mutrux ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Mark Phelan ... Security Guard #2 * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * This episode aired an hour after its normal time slot. "Conspiracy of Silence", the second episode of the spin-off series "The Colbys", aired in the "Dynasty" time slot instead of "Dynasty" for one night only. Production details * Shooting dates: from 30-Aug-1985 to 10-Sept-1985 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, 7235 Valjean Avenue, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); Humana West Hills Hospital, Canoga Park (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter: You know, you may be my daughter, but sarcasm does *not* become you. * 'Amanda Carrington '[glumly miserable]: Things will be happy, Daddy.